companyofheroes2fandomcom-20200213-history
SU-76
The SU-76M is an assault gun that has good ranged artillery and decent AT capabilties. Performance The SU-76 is a true multi-purpose unit, able to deal effectively with both vehicles and infantry in equal measure. The SU-76 has good range for it's barrage ability. Also SU-76 has pretty good accuracy and it does a lot of damage, and can even hurt some heavy armor, that is, if the main gun ever penetrates the armor. The main usage of this unit remains the bombard ability, however. The unit's bombard ability is devastating against clumped up infantry, its high explosive shells are roughly of the same effectiveness of the ZiS-3 76mm Field Gun the Soviets may also field (the SU-76M mounts the same gun on its chassis). It can perform extremely well in groups as a unit of extremely mobile and when used en masse hard hitting unit of light artillery. The barrage however is quite inaccurate at long range, but this shouldn't matter as much when used in groups. The ability itself is free. The SU-76M suffers from an extremely poor pool of hitpoints and armour and it should never ever be used as a frontline tank against German armour. Panzershrecks are the death knell for these tanks, as a volley from them will see the tank taken down to 1/3 of its health. Its gun has very poor penetration and poor damage when pitted against German frontline tanks such as the Panzer IV who will destroy it in two or three shots. However, if brought out early and then given veterancy, which it receives at a very fast rate, the Suchka (or: "little bitch") can prove its worth. Used en masse with veterancy 2 or more, it is more than capable of dishing out a great deal of pain. The high rate of fire of its gun and the bonuses of its veterancy making up for its poor health by cramming shots into German armour. However the 76mm gun is not good enough to take on heavy German armour very effectively, but it is possible with good 'micro'. It is possible for a well used group of SU-76Ms to take out a Panther, an impressive feat for something so small and cheap. The SU-76 also benefits from a longer range than most Soviet tanks, though it doesn't receive the focus sight ability like the SU-85 and and ISU-152 receive. History The SU-76M was a development of the SU-76 or SU-12,built on an enlarged chassis of the T-70 light tank. The SU-76 or SU-12 was originally built with an enclosed fighting compartment but the machine was withdrawn for modifications which produced the SU-76M. Production began in May 1943. The SU-76M would go on to become the second most produced Soviet Armoured Fighting Vehicle of the war after the T-34. It was used in a variety of roles, though the relative lateness of its production precluded it becoming as effective a tank destroyer as the SU-85 and SU-100. Where it really came into its own was as an assault gun. Although the open fighting compartment made its crews very vulnerable to small arms fire and grenades, this was also an advantage as it enabled easy communication between its crews and supporting infantry. The open fighting compartment also made the vehicle less vulnerable to panzerfausts, as the effect generated by the hit would be dissipated by the open vehicle. The vehicle was also able to use its 76mm ZiS-3 gun in an artillery role where it was able to fire up to 17 kilometres, though the explosive power of the 76mm shells was relatively poor. The SU-76M would remain in service from 1943 through the end of the war, with some seeing service in the later Korean war. Category:Soviet Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery